Izuki Diary's : Aomine Problem
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Cobalah berpikir positif dan buang jauh-jauh pikiran negatif yang tidak beralasan itu. Kau punya lebih banyak hal untuk dilakukan dari pada sekedar merenungi hal tidak penting. /Izuki Diary series 4/
**KNB © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Friendship, Drama

Izuki Shun, Aomine Daiki

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Humor gagal. Menjurus ke OOC**

.

.

.

Cobalah berpikir positif dan buang jauh-jauh pikiran negatif yang tidak beralasan itu. Kau punya lebih banyak hal untuk dilakukan dari pada sekedar merenungi hal tidak penting.

—

Bukan tanpa alasan seorang Aomine Daiki bisa ada di sebuah toko buku dan menyapa Izuki.

Oh, ayolah. Izuki tidak bodoh. Apalagi polos. Dia bukan gadis desa.

Laki-laki berkulit tan itu bukan tipe orang yang akan menghafal nama seseorang kalau orang itu tidak penting—atau setidaknya bermanfaat baginya. Izuki tahu betul kelas Aomine dan sadar kalau dirinya mungkin tidak akan bisa benar-benar masuk kelas itu.

Kalian pahamkan apa yang dimaksud kelas disini?

Bukan kelas tempat belajar dan mengajar, tapi semacam parameter yang biasanya membagi dan menggolong masyarakat pada beberapa tingkatan. Seperti itu kira-kira.

Jadi bukan hal aneh jika Izuki terkejut saat Aomine datang padanya. Bertanya apa Izuki punya waktu untuk sekedar mengobrol sebentar di kafe terdekat.

"Bisa. Tapi tunggu sebentar. Aku bayar ini dulu."

Aomine mengangguk. Laki-laki itu mengikuti Izuki ke kasir seperti seekor buntut. Baru setelah keluar toko buku posisi berganti. Izuki yang menjadi buntut Aomine.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah kafe biasa. Memilih meja untuk berdua yang letaknya dekat dengan jendela.

"Jadi, ada apa?"Izuki membuka percakapan setelah pesanan mereka sampai di meja. Ice Americano untuk Aomine dan Vanilla Latte untuk Izuki. "Kita tidak kebetulan bertemu. Iyakan?"

Aomine mendengun bergumam sebagai ganti kata ya. Meminum Ice Americano-nya sebelum menjelaskan kronologi pertemuan mereka.

"Semalam aku bertanya pada Tetsu, pada siapa aku harus minta tolong menyelesaikan masalahku dan nama Izuki-san yang Tetsu sebut."

Jujur, Izuki merasa aneh mendengar Aomine menyebut namanya dengan embel-embel san. Seperti bukan Aomine saja. Karena seingat Izuki, dia bahkan menyebut nama Imayoshi—yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya— tanpa embel-embel apapun. Jadi bagi Izuki—yang hanya lebih tua setahun— dapat perlakuan khusus itu cukup membuat merinding.

Pasti ada apa-apanya.

"Aku datang ke rumah Izuki-san tadi. Alamatnya aku dapat dari Tetsu. Tapi adik Izuki-san bilang kalau Izuki-san sedang ke toko buku, aku juga diberi tahu nama toko bukunya, jadi aku datang menyusul."

Uhh, Izuki benar-benar merinding mendengarnya.

"Panggil Izuki saja. Tidak perlu seformal itu juga."

"Yah, jujur saja lidahku juga gatal sejak tadi."Kan, firasat Izuki tidak salah.

"Lalu, apa masalahmu? Lagi pula sejak kapan aku jadi pembantu pemecah masalah seseorang? Kuroko itu.."

Aomine menjengit heran awalnya tapi kemudian laki-laki bersurai biru tua itu menjawab. "Bukannya kau yang membantu Takao dan adiknnya Ootsubo jadian?"

Oh itu. Yah, sebenarnya bukan begitu juga ceritanya.

"Aku hanya memberikan semangat pada Takao."Itupun kalau memang Takao menganggap serius omongan Izuki malam itu. "Lagi pula, siapa yang bilang kalau aku membantu mereka?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang bersangkutan."

Oh, Takao rupanya.

"Dari yang Tetsu bilang, Takao tidak berhenti memujimu. Dia terus membahas perkataamu tentang pertandingan apalah itu. Karena itu juga Tetsu menyarankan aku datang padamu."

Baiklah Izuki mengerti sekarang. Tapi dia mendengus kesal. Ingat malam saat Takao datang hujan-hujanan ke rumahnya beberapa minggu lalu. Bocah Hawk Eye itu sama sekali tidak bilang terima kasih dan malah menjadikan Izuki konsultan gratis bagi yang lain.

"Baiklah, katakan masalahmu. Aku penasaran masalah seperti apa yang bisa mengganggu seorang Aomine Daiki."

Izuki mengesap Vanilla Latte-nya menunggu Aomine membuka suara dan bercerita. Tapi lewat semenit anak itu tidak sama sekali mengatakan apapun.

Izuki jelas boleh jengkel.

"Aomine.."

Dia menghela nafas kasar. Helaan nafas yang sarat akan rasa frustasi dan langsung mengingatkan Izuki pada Takao. Jangan bilang kalau masalah Aomine berhubungan dengan seorang gadis juga. Jangan. Tolong jangan!

"Kau pernah merasa menyesal?"

"Dalam hal?"

Diam. Aomine membuat Izuki penasaran setengah mati.

"Pernah kalau hanya karena salah beli buku cerita humor. Kadang aku juga menyesal karena lupa pada lawakan keren disaat penting.."

"Hidupmu terasa begitu sederhana."Celetuk Aomine dan langsung membungkam Izuki.

Baiklah, sekarang Izuki lebih suka diam. Mencoba melucu dengan Aomine mungkin bukan pilihan yang tepat.

"Kalau saja aku bisa berpikir sesederhana itu."Dan helaan nafas penuh penderitaan seperti tadi terdengar lagi.

Mata laki-laki itu teralih pada hal lain di luar kafe, tapi Izuki yakin kalau isi otak Aomine mungkin teralih pada hal yang lebih jauh dari jangkauan laki-laki itu. Seperti ada nanah yang keluar dari dada laki-laki itu. Menyakitkan bagi Izuki untuk terus melihatnya.

"Kenapa?"

Hanya itu yang bisa Izuki tanyakan.

"Kenapa? Kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak bisa berpikir sederhana sepertimu atau karena aku yang tampak sangat menyedihkan iri pada hal seperti itu?"

"Dua-duanya."

Aomine diam lagi. Mengesap Ice Americano-nya lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Jawaban paling tidak rasional dan paling menjengkelkan. Izuki yakin Aomine tahu jawaban tadi. Raut jengah yang tampak pada wajah itu menjelaskan pada Izuki kalau Aomine jauh dari sekedar tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi. Laki-laki itu sudah masuk tahap terlalu tahu hingga enggan untuk terus tahu.

"Apa yang kau sesali?"

Kali ini Izuki dapat perhatian dari bocah biru tua itu. Sesaat Aomine terkekeh, mengesap minumannya lagi dan menjawab, "Karena pernah membuang teman paling berharga bagiku."

Sepertinya Izuki mengerti akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Tanpa perlu susah payah menebak pula.

"Padahal semua sudah kembali baik tapi rasa menyesal sudah pernah mencampakan teman itu tidak bisa hilang dengan mudah."Hemm, Izuki hanya mengangguk. Menantikan cerita yang lebih panjang.

"Kalau saja dulu aku membalas toss-nya. Kalau saja dulu aku mendengar kata-katanya. Kalau saja dulu aku ikut kembali bersamanya. Kalimat-kalimat itu terus menghantuiku. Lebih-lebih setiap kali bertemu dia dengan cahaya barunya. Aku merasa bodoh sudah membuangnya. Merasa kotor setiap kali memikirkannya.

"Aku senang dia jadi benda berharga walau pernah aku buang. Senang juga karena sekarang aku bisa bersamanya lagi walau bukan sebagai cahayanya lagi. Tapi pikiran-pikiran tadi tidak bisa hilang. Kadang aku juga berpikir ingin menyingkirkan cahaya barunya dan menyeret dia untuk kembali menjadi bayanganku. Lucukan aku ini?"

"Hemm, lumayan lucu."Sahut Izuki langsung. "Saking lucunya aku sampai ingin memukulmu."

Aomine tertawa garing. Luka penyesalan itu benar-benar tampak bagi Izuki. Nanah kasat mata di dada Aomine kini tercium aromanya.

"Kau sudah punya teman satu tim sekarang. Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk jadi cahaya mereka dan buktikan juga kau tidak hanya bisa membuang."

"Tidak semudah itu."

"Tapi tidak akan sesulit memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk memutar waktu kembali dan menghilangkan penyesalanmu."

Izuki tahu betul kalau kata-katanya menusuk hati Aomine. Tapi Izuki tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Kesal bukan main karena si biru tua ini bertingkah seperti orang sekarat padahal jelas sedang sehat.

"Kuberi tahu satu hal, Aomine. Kuroko tidak pernah berpikir dia dibuang olehmu. Dia tidak pernah menyesali semua keputusannya. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena pikirannya dipenuhi sudut pandang positif. Berbanding terbalik dengan isi pikiranmu."

"Maksudmu aku hanya bisa berpikir negatif?"

"Bagus kau sadar."

Aomine mendesis kesal tapi tidak menampik pernyataan sarkastik Izuki itu.

"Kalau aku boleh memberi saran padamu, Aomine."Aomine memperhatikan Izuki walau tidak begitu fokus. "Cobalah berpikir positif dan buang jauh-jauh pikiran negatif yang tidak beralasan itu. Kau punya lebih banyak hal untuk dilakukan dari pada sekedar merenungi hal tidak penting."

Aomine menanggapi itu dengan meminum habis Ice Americano-nya.

"Bukannya aku ingin berhianat pada Seirin, tapi kalau kau bisa merubah pola pikir sempitmu itu, mungkin—keperjelas, mungkin saja—kau bisa dengan mudah memojokan kami."

Aomine mendesah. "Omonganmu semakin lama semakin kasar."

"Jelas! Aku kesal setengah mati padamu."

Aomine tertawa. Tapi kali ini berbeda dari yang tadi. Ini tawa yang lebih terkesan melegakan.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Omong-omong, kau tidak melawak?"

"Cih, melawak? Mana ada orang kesal yang melawak!"

"Hahaha, tapi aku berterima kasih kau mau menyempatkan waktumu untukku."

"Jujur saja, kalau tahu kau akan membuatku kesal seperti ini, aku lebih suka menolak ajakanmu."

"Iya-iya, terserah lah."

—

Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah merasa sekesal hari ini. Aomine Daiki membuat darahku mendesir hingga ke ubun-ubun. Kalau aku bawa pemukulku tadi, mungkin kami akan berakhir babak belur dan menjadi musuh hari ini. Tapi sudahlah. Kesal hari ini bisa jadi semangat untuk esok hari. Iyakan-iyakan?

Tapi aku masih tidak habis pikir pada Aomine Daiki itu. Dia memikirkan masa lalunya sampai sejauh itu. Benar-benar tidak terduga. Bahkan keinginannya untuk mengambil Kuroko lagi juga membuatku jadi bertanya-tanya.

Kalau waktu itu ajakan Kise ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kuroko apa ajakan Aomine juga akan ditolak oleh Kuroko?

Yah, maksudku mungkin sajakan Kuroko ingin bermain dengan tim yang sama dengan Aomine lagi.

Uuh, kenapa sekarang aku yang berpikir negatif seperti ini! Oh ayolah, tidak lucu Izuki Shun!

Coba berpikir positif dan buang jauh-jauh pikiran negatif yang tidak beralasan itu. Kau punya lebih banyak hal untuk dilakukan dari pada sekedar merenungi hal tidak penting.

Aku harus merenungi baik-baik kata-kata itu. Jangan sampai dapat cap hanya bisa bicara tanpa bisa menpraktikannya.

.

Mar 27,2016 10:24 AM

.

Izuki Shun Diary : Aomine dan penyesalannya

.

.

Makasih buat yang udah Review dan FavFol di series sebelumnya, semoga yang ini juga kalian suka ya.. aku tunggu respons kalian :D


End file.
